


Casino

by memelessness



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens-Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Reverse Omens-Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe-Role Reversal, Crime AU, Ineffable Husbands(Good Omens), Mafia AU, Murder Husbands, Other, Reverse Omens, Roleswap AU, alternate universe-cannon divergence, reverse au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21612466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memelessness/pseuds/memelessness
Summary: In short, he just played for the kicks. To see the misery in another man’s eye when they’d just lost a year’s worth of rent in one game. This was one of the many tame ways for him to sate his own desires. He had seen many people with their loved ones, only to leave in the end. He had seen people so sick and beaten by life that even the most brutal of death had seemed like mercy… These, unfortunately, were not often enough. No, in the casino he had found happiness. In this, he was very content.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley(Good Omens), Ineffable Husbands-Relationship, Ziraphon/Corviel(Reverse Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Sh*tty Meme Child (GO RoleSwap AU)





	Casino

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pretty niche interest fic and is not at the start of [the Chronology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611449)

Corviel strode through the casino floor, closely watching the people he passed by. Sad souls. _Pathetic_ souls. People that were struggling for cash and decided on this place, of all places, as their last chance of wealth. Others that had the money and decided to do this for fun, draining their accounts just to satiate a greedy craving. He could see the look on their faces; their desperate hunger and desire for the next big hit.

He enjoyed this place; he didn’t even have to be good. Every visit was simple. He’d walk through the slot machines, past the blackjack table, and he’d play the river for hours on end. Now, the crime lord never played for money. In fact, if he were trying to gain income, he’d just have to schedule a few extra dealings. It’d take far less time than this.

In short, he just played for the kicks. To see the misery in another man’s eye when they’d just lost a year’s worth of rent in one game. This was one of the many tame ways for him to sate his own desires. He had seen many people with their loved ones, only to leave in the end. He had seen people so sick and beaten by life that even the most brutal of death had seemed like mercy… These, unfortunately, were not often enough. No, in the casino he had found happiness. In this, he was very content.

“Rum and coke for you, my dear?” He smiled widely, placing down the glass as he watched the roulette wheel spin.

“Corvi, I’m on the job.” Ziraphon tutted, picking up the drink anyway and promptly bringing it to their lips. They rolled the ball against the wheel, leaning their weight against their lover as they waited, “I thought you’d be playing cards for another few hours. What happened?”

Corviel hummed softly, looking over the bets across the table, “They got boring… and I think the dealer’s onto me.” The ball stopped rolling on the _perfect_ number, and he grinned.

“Oooh, that’s a zero.” Ziraphon pretended to feel sorry for them, rounding up all the bets, “Looks like no one won this round.”

“Dealer won.” Corviel corrected, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he just basked in the misery that surrounded him.

“... _I_ won?” They spoke dumbly.

“Of course.”

“... How??”

Corviel raised a brow, laughing warmly, uncharacteristically for anyone that had seen him on the job, “You’re not very smart, Songbird.”

Ziraphon gasped very loudly, almost offended, “I mean… I could’ve told you _that._ ”

Now, Ziraphon wasn’t stupid, Corviel understood this well. It was for a similar reason why he doesn’t just tell _anyone_ of his status. They enjoyed being underestimated, for everyone to think they were just another ditzy blonde bimbo. It made their hunts just a little more fun when their prey has all the confidence they can win just to have it fade in an instant.

And Corviel was happy to entertain this behavior. It was exciting, to say the least when he already knew just how _capable_ they were. He was glad that they were such a close-knit team, just a couple of talented individuals who could put on a show when they wanted to.

“So,” Corviel laughed under his breath, spinning the other around to get a better look at them, “how’d you get the outfit, anyway? Not that I’m complaining, of course.”

Ziraphon made a hush sound, leaning into his touch with a wide smile, “Poor soul found himself between a wall and my knife… somehow.” They lifted a hand to cup their husband’s face, tilting their head up to meet his eyes, “Dunno how it happened.”

He hummed softly, tracing a finger against their hand, “Big mistake on his part if you ask me.” He reached a hand down to hook his thumb behind the collar of their shirt, “You look absolutely _stunning,_ my dear.”

“Stunning enough to rail me when we get home?” 

“My Dearest, we’re in public.”

Ziraphon mused quietly, running a tongue against their teeth, “And why is it that _we_ are in public? If memory serves me, and it usually does, _someone_ just happened to get up and captured the last time he wanted to gamble.” They began to lower their hands, noticing the few looks in their direction, “Seems we’ve been spotted.” They pulled away, reaching over to take the purse of an unsuspecting woman before gathering all the chips from their winnings.

Corviel took a careful glance in the same direction, pulling Ziraphon closer and guiding them toward the exit, “It appears we have.”

They hummed happily, glancing around the casino once more. So many miserable people, trapped in a miserable place. They could understand why Corviel enjoyed this place so much, “Soooo… Should I change back before we go?”

“No, no. You’re fine.” Corviel chuckled quietly, lowering his hand against them, “It suits you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please support all our works on [Our Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/CorvielZiraphon)


End file.
